Decorating the farm: Kent Christmas
by Albedo666
Summary: Lois Lane has just been introduced in the crossover and in this story it takes place sometime before that appearance. Christmas is here and Clark has a lot on his mind. Perhaps it will take his mother and Lois to help him realize what is most important on this special day. A one shot of DC'S most famous pair.


**Authors note:** Greetings and salutations, yes, I am back. I have yet to plan out my next big adventure but much like the last one I submitted I decided something small scale this time. In the crossover we were just introduced to Lois and I figured I would jump back in time a bit to focus on a simpler time, you guessed it…tis the season. It is a one shot and even to this day they are a staple in the DC verse. Anyway hope your holiday plans go well and if I think up something I'm sure you guys will see it.

Decorating the farm: Kent Christmas

Clark Kent could not have picked a better partner to spend the holidays with then his very own girlfriend. She was even tempered-.

"Clark where are you with those lightbulbs?!" Clark could hear her and no he didn't need his super hearing as he was close enough to hear.

She was patient, she was attentive to detail, she was his anchor in tough times. Truthfully without Lois in his life he would imagine a lot of Earth's customs would be lost on him. Well…that wasn't the whole truth as it was thanks to the Kents that he had an identity and also some grasp of culture and a bit of a grasp on his powers.

Clark picks up the box of ornaments including the bulbs as he walks into the Kent household. Lois was standing next to the tree while his mother, Martha, was at the piano with her back to him. A long time ago he had lost his Earth father to a heart attack and it still bummed him out that he could not be here with them.

"There you are…where were you Kansas anyway?" She cracks that smile of hers but it is in her eyes that there is a flit of concern and worry.

"Uh…honestly just thinking of the past. It is still hard celebrating and knowing he isn't here with us." Clark hands off the box to Lois and she doesn't take much notice of the weight as she takes it over to the tree.

"Clark your father would not want you to spend the holidays moping about him not being here. It is important to celebrate with loved ones and to remember those we have lost and cherish them by singing and being merry. There is not a day that goes by where I don't miss him, but, time eventually heals all wounds and if he caught you like this he would want you to start appreciating those still around you."

Clark found his mother staring at him with such attentive eyes and he realized how foolish he was being. Nodding his head he walks over to his mother and hugs her from behind. Kissing her head he appreciated all the sacrifices she had made…along with his father. Jonathan Kent had been a farmer, one of the hardest working men he had ever known and while farming didn't pay a lot he managed to keep food on their table and give them warmth in the coldest of winters. Right now frost was covering the fields and piling up in the driveway.

"I love you, both of you…without you strong women in my life I would be completely helpless. I want you to know that for an orphan from a dead planet and race for you to allow me to celebrate your customs…it means the world to me."

He feels his mother pat his hand and he receives a kiss on the cheek from Lois. Moving on from his memories he looks to the tree and how bare it is right now. Kara is busy keeping National City safe so he doesn't worry about her missing this. In some ways she had a family of her own and it wasn't like it was a safe drive this winter with the roads the way they were. Of course Kara could fly but the others would not be able to.

Kara much like him had been taken in by an Earth family. The Danvers, and, given what Alex has been through it was important to have family close by. Clark thought of all he had been through…all the battles he had fought and the enemies he had placed away. They surely must have had families but even then…they put themselves in the messes they were. Lex in particular…someone whom he once had a close bond to…till he fell into villainy.

Clark knew that Kara had ties with Lena Luthor, sister of Lex. There was no doubt in his mind that she was doing good…still…parts of him worried that given a few years she would look to take up where her deranged brother had left off.

"Clark…the tree is not going to decorate itself, and, I am not going to do this on my own." Clark nods his head as he takes to the tinsel and Lois handles the lights. His mother is playing 'Jingle Bell Rock' and while not the traditional song on piano his mother had a mean handling on it, in the nicest way of course.

"Right, sorry Lois. So what is your father and sister up to?" He manages to finish up with the tinsel just as his lovely girlfriend of several years now, no, had to be more than that finished up with the lights.

"My father and sister will likely be spending Christmas together. I imagine it would be at his place or wherever he is currently stationed. My father likes to keep his ear to the ground and growing up he wasn't really a jolly man around the Holidays. I did receive a invite but I'd rather be here."

Clark felt kind of foolish bringing up her family knowing the strain it was, but, she wasn't broken up over it too much. On Krypton they didn't celebrate Christmas, per say, but they did have social gatherings looking at achievements and having intellectual conversations. Clark of course wasn't too old to truly appreciate such a gathering and it was one of those things he would have enjoyed had Krytpon not been destroyed.

"Earth to Clark, hey, spacing out on the holidays is not customary. Let us hang up the ornaments, ooh, yeah I should check on the food so if you can do this much appreciation." She kisses him once before she heads into the kitchen.

"Did I get ornament detail again?" Clark looks over at his mother but she has stopped playing. Growing concerned he walks over and takes a seat beside her. The next song happened to be one that she and his father used to play together. Much as he looked at how hard it was on him…he should have looked at how hard it was on her. Maybe he should have been the one comforting her.

"Ma…what if we start a new tradition, a new custom this year and I play with you?" Since his father's death she either avoided playing this song or she played part way before excusing herself. Clark had been trained by his mother to play piano when he was younger…though playing the keys required a certain amount of restraint so he didn't break it.

"Clark…I would love it if you did. I know your father, wherever he is…will hear it and probably be thankful he didn't have to play." She tried to joke a little and he cracked a smile of his own. His father wasn't one for playing the piano but he did it to create a jovial atmosphere and it was something he did together with his wife.

Finding the right keys a low melody plays and fills the Kent household with merriment and he sat side by side with his mother giving the song new life. It didn't matter about all the trouble and all the hurt going on in the world, long as the holidays could be spent together…long as they could look to the next year and on with hope…things would get better. Clark had to hope, he had to cling onto that and believe in humanity.

"Hey guys…food is ready." Lois calls from the kitchen and for a long moment he and his mother sit there at the piano. The song is long over but Clark could almost feel at peace, a warmth settling over him as he adjusts his glasses and finds that his mother and his hand touch from the last key they play.

"Thank you Clark. I mean it, for all that you do. I know it is no light burden donning that cape and saving the world, dividing your time and still finding time to decorate a tree or play piano with an old woman like myself, but, still…you are the greatest gift I could ever receive. That being said…when can I expect grandbabies-?"

"Hoo, look at the time, we should probably go join Lois before she wonders what we have been up to. I love you ma." He kisses her head and he helps her up as she begins to head to the kitchen.

"You have chosen right with her Clark…don't do her wrong or keep her waiting too long. Then again I imagine a ring is in order first, if you wish to do it the right way." Martha Kent disappears into the kitchen leaving Clark with a lot to think about.

"Kansas…you still standing there?" Clark grins as he watches her. Oh how he loved her. And perhaps his mom was right…but…with all that was happening in the world it still needed Superman. Perhaps there would be a time he could hand the reigns to someone else…for now things had to stay the way they were. Baby steps…still…no point in continuing to let his time be divided.

"Actually Lois…I was sort of hoping to do something before we went to go eat. I believe it is a tradition of ours, so, would you care to go for a quick flight?"

"Oh, I mean…what about your mom?" Lois looked hesitant and Clark pulls her bodily towards him as his hand ensnares around her waist drawing her up against him.

"Hey ma…is it alright if I take my girlfriend for a holiday trip to the stars?" Clark removes his glasses and sets them down on the table.

"I will set things up in here…better be back before I am done." Clark smiles as he picks up Lois and speeds out of the house before ascending up into the sky. The stars were scattered about in a blanket of darkness and he held the woman he loved, cherished, and admired the most before him.

"Lois Lane…from the moment I first laid eyes on you I knew that there was something there. Truth be told you scared me…and yet…you also excited me. I was never more drawn to one person in my entire life. I had lost a lot when my planet was taken away from me…and…I didn't think I'd be able to feel again. You though…you brought that spark back, you saved me. Each and every day we spent together my heart grew, my wonder grew. It was why on this holiday and many before and in the future I can see no one else I'd rather have wrapped up in my arms than you-."

"Was there a part where you were going to kiss me?" Lois teases and he blushes profusely. "Clark, I'm normally firing off at the hip with words either written or spoken…but on this night you leave me speechless. I'm drawn up in your strong super arms and I am reminded of all our adventures and the ones we haven't even had yet. No matter what comes our way…it is always going to be Lois and Clark against the world. No love will ever compare to ours…and with that said…I have something for you."

Clark found his curiosity piqued till he found her pulling out mistletoe. He tilts his head some and as the two float there they share a kiss. It is not their first kiss…and it won't be their last. Turning as they are suspended close to the stars he settled against her holding the kiss for long as he can before they dine and in the morning head back to Metropolis.

THE END

 **Authors note:** Depending on when you read this season's greetings and Merry Christmas. I hope you get what you wish for and as hard as it is to predict when we'll see these two again, they will always be the ultimate love story.


End file.
